


Вместе

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Кое-что важное о Фуруичи и Чёртовой Ишияме.
Relationships: Furuichi Takayuki & Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 3





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для WTF Beelzebub 2016, бета Амь

— Да что такой хиляк забыл в Ишияме? Иди-ка сюда… 

И рожи злобно ухмыляющиеся, счастливые.

У Фуруичи течёт кровь из носа, болит бок, колено, и вот честно, с него достаточно. Задолбали уже подобные разборки. Он медленно пятится, отползает. Не поможет, но попытаться стоит. Фуруичи спиной чувствует чьи-то кроссовки и тогда окончательно понимает, что попал. Когда же его успели окружить…

Оборачивается.

Нет, это придурки попали. Какое облегчение. За Фуруичи стоит Ога, и ухмыляется он тоже счастливо. Разница между Огой и придурками в двух вещах. Первое, он с Фуруичи. Второе, его «злобно» в сто раз сильнее, чем у этих придурков.

Ога вообще парень особенный. Фуруичи ликует, и как бы удивительно это ни было, кровь из носа перестаёт мешать, боль в теле тоже затихает. Ничто не отвлечёт его от самого приятного зрелища на свете. 

Как Ога хреначит кого-то об землю — смотреть можно вечно. Но на деле всё происходит быстрее, чем за пару минут. Даже как-то скучно. И ладно, бок по-прежнему болит, надо посмотреть, что там такое.

Радостный блеск в глазах Оги никуда не исчезает, когда он садится на корточки перед Фуруичи, осматривая его повреждения.

— Пойдём ко мне. 

Да, у Оги есть не только сумасшедшая сила и Фуруичи. У него есть ко всему привыкшие родители и чудо-сестрица. Старшая, сильная и очень умело обрабатывающая серьёзные «боевые ранения».

У Фуруичи дома всё совсем по-другому: семейная забота граничит с чрезмерной опекой, и прийти в крови он не рискнёт, будут слишком волноваться. Сестрёнка у него тоже есть — Хонока — мелкая, миленькая и любопытная. Вот сестра у Оги совсем не милая, но зато никогда не спрашивает, откуда тот синяк или эта царапина. Ну или перелом. Максимум, она разозлится, что братишка её слабак. Опять будет учить их двоих новым приёмам и рассказывать всякие байки о крутых драках.

— Пойдём.

Фуруичи крепко цепляется за плечо Оги и встаёт. 

Ога растёт и с каждым днём становится сильнее. Фуруичи наблюдает, идёт с ним нога в ногу, даже если без всей этой физической силы, даже если ему больно, как сейчас. 

Всякой наглости и шил в задницах у них обоих с лихвой. Хитрости — у Фуруичи побольше будет. Но это мелочи. На двоих всего довольно. Вместе им хорошо, достаточно друг друга для насыщенных школьных будней, списанной домашки, шуток и ушибов, для мирных выходных с приставкой. И с тренировками, конечно. И с кучей других ужасно интересных вещей. 

Фуруичи и Ога. Их только двое против школьных банд или там районных — Ишияма любит показать, кто самый главный, постоянно расширяя свои территории... Фуруичи не потерял здравый смысл и долго может перечислять, сколько опасностей подстерегает бедного несчастного его. Но на самом деле — нестрашно. Он давно для себя решил, кто же. Лучше, сильнее. 

Они идут. Может быть, даже сейчас кажутся лёгкой добычей, ведь Ога поддерживает его: тощего на вид, слегка окровавленного — это всё из носа, но как выглядит-то! — и хромающего. Может быть, они наоборот кажутся гордыми волками-победителями. Или просто странными школьниками. Это тоже мелочи.

Главное, они идут, и Фуруичи чётко знает, что такой хиляк и домашний мальчик, как он, забыл в Чёртовой Ишияме.

Да ни хрена не забыл. Он всё осознаёт и помнит. Фуруичи сам выбрал Огу. Сам выбрал эту худшую из школ. Чёртова Ишияма ему даже нравится: столько поводов для возмущений, бесконечные приключения и, самое важное, она напоминает лучшего друга-идиота, который здесь же, вместе с ним, и проводит много-много своего времени.

Фуруичи здесь счастлив, вот и всё.


End file.
